This invention relates to a knee immobilizer characterized by being adaptable to being positioned on the leg of a patient so as to maintain the leg either in full extension or in light flexion. The knee immobilizer is lightweight and easy to apply to and remove from the leg, while nevertheless providing the required immobilization.
Knee Immobilization is indicated for conservative treatment after recent PCL-rupture, postoperative treatment after PCL surgery or reconstruction, temporary immobilization after knee TEP, patella luxation, ligament rupture, meniscus injuries and patellar tendon rupture.
Significant clinical support exists for the desirability of knee immobilization after injury or surgery, as indicated above. In many instances, “light flexion” is desirable to hold the knee is a slightly flexed position in order to reduce stress on the ligaments and tendons. In general, knee flexion angle of about 20 degrees is considered appropriate in most cases, both from a treatment and patient comfort perspective.